In the prior art, pumps are well known and are used in various environments to pump various fluids from one location to another as desired. Examples of prior art pumps are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,768 to Georgi and 4,405,292 to Bixby Jr., et al as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,232 to Mayer. Furthermore, pumps are made by the Alemite and Graco Company which include air hoists and a follower mechanism, however, these pumps are inferior to the teachings of the present invention as including an air motor head which combines a piston-cylinder with the control valves therefor in a single housing. This arrangement has been found by applicant to be troublesome and annoying in that the combined housing includes the outlet ports to atmosphere for the control valve and piston-cylinder and the control valve is quite noisy in conjunction with the annoying noises caused by the various ports. As such, a need has developed for a pump mechanism which separates the piston-cylinder from the control valve therefor to thereby reduce the noise levels in the vicinity of the pumping operation. Further in this regard, the specific mechanism built into the head of the prior art pump includes latches and springs to direct air internally thereof to control movements of the pistons in the cylinder. In operation, switching of the exhaust of air out of the various ports causes a snapping sound to occur which is extremely noisy and annoying. Thus, a need has developed for an improved pumping device which separates the control valve from the piston-cylinder so as to enable the reduction of annoying noises during the operation of the pump.